Sannin
by Mehphisto
Summary: Follow Legendary Shinobis through life as they are never what they appear to be.


Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note: More thoughts than action.

Author: MehPhisto

Story: Sannin

Summary: Follow Legendary Shinobis through life as they are never what they appear to be.

Pre-Readers: Yurusane and TokehGecko

---

Sounds of pathetic attempts to rise above and reach what they will never reach made him look down. He had been standing there for quite some time but the sounds made him feel somewhat peaceful... not to mention more superior than everything and everyone around him.

The water below him crashed against the mountain he was standing on every second. Behind him a massive forest separated him from the Earth Country.

Information Gathering just wasn't his thing. Otherwise, he wouldn't be standing here right now. The Earth Country is a big country and a definite threat to Konoha, with the way they despise all of Fire Country. He inwardly snorted as he knew they wouldn't stand a chance with things as they were now.

"Sasuke-sama."

The Uchiha turned his head to see the Konoha Messenger he had sensed about an hour ago. "What is it?"

"Hokage-sama sent me for a report..." The messenger started and Sasuke could tell he was uncertain. "So..."

It's natural, though. He was supposed to have sent a report two days ago. "Return to Konoha. I am no longer an official Konoha Shinobi, so I am tied to nothing, I figure she knows this much."

"But-"

"I know." Sasuke cut off. "I'll return soon. Now go." He calmly ordered.

Rumours of messengers who never returned alive to Konoha flashed through his head. The messenger knew not to take his chances with the Uchiha, so he immediately left.

Uchiha Sasuke returned his gaze back down and watched the water fight with itself, not at all unlike himself and many others.

He was a Legendary Shinobi now, one of the three. The other two were Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto. He wondered what those two would be doing this time around.

The privileges of being a Legendary Shinobi were many. He was independent and answered to no one.

Sighing, he turned and headed for the Stone Village. He had a small mission to accomplish.

He had to gather everything he could for the upcoming attack against Earth Country.

---

Sannin

- Prologue

---

It had been a long and painful road, but he had survived. He knew where he wanted to be and that was all that matters. It was worth it, stepping on and over his brother's corpse to reach the next crossroad.

The rebuilding of his Clan has been put on hold. He had a new goal now and that was to help the Hokage in every way he could. He owed her and Konoha a lot and would go to the ends of the world to get everything.

He wasn't really a Konoha Shinobi, but that didn't matter at the moment. He worked for Konoha all the same.

"We're moving out." The Sharingan user said to what seemed like no one.

Out of thin air, another Shinobi appeared. "Already, hm? Took you shorter than usual."

Sasuke considered the smaller Shinobi with a bored gaze. "Brooding is not something I'm proud of being able to do. Perhaps you'd do well not using that Jutsu all the time."

The younger one chuckled. "Always the same..." He muttered. "We're finally moving on, then?"

Sasuke nodded his head. "Sarutobi."

"Yeah?"

"You realize we're being... monitored?"

The young Konohamaru chuckled. "Already took care of that, shishou."

---

Tsunade was seated in front of a tombstone on Konoha's cemetery. 'Nawaki, Dan... Jiraiya.'

As often as she can, she comes to pay respect to the deceased. She herself is now close to being one of the deceased. Her Genjutsu has stopped performing its duties a long time ago, but she didn't care about it anymore.

She officially looked like a sixty year old.

"Tsunade-sama."

The blonde turning grey turned and saw her previous subordinate. "Yes, Shizune?"

"She's made the move." Shizune let out. "Sasuke-sama has taken the initiative and is bound to be back in Konoha soon."

Tsunade sighed as she rose from the ground. "Those kids..." But then she chuckled. "It's inevitable. They're doing the right thing. She's a smart girl, after all."

"Yes." Shizune agreed slowly and uncertainly. A war is never good, but it truly was inevitable, as the Stone was already preparing an attack against Konoha. Not Stone alone, as Sasuke had gathered months ago.

The Sound was still alive and its leader wants to kill Uchiha Sasuke particularly. To do so, he'll have to take down Konoha in the progress. "We haven't received anything from Naruto-sama though..." Shizune let out sadly. "I don't think he wants to be part of this war."

Tsunade nodded her head. "Then so be it. He does pick after his teacher, don't you think?"

Shizune smiled. "Naruto-sama... I somehow don't believe he won't back us up. We haven't heard from him in years, after all."

Tsunade, the former Hokage, nodded her head again. "You're probably right..."

---

"Hokage-sama."

Sakura turned from her paperwork to the messenger she had sent to Earth Country just yesterday. "Yes?"

"Uchiha Sasuke has finally made his movements along with Sarutobi Konohamaru and Hyuga Hanabi. They are infiltrating the Stone as we speak." The messenger reported. "They should be back by nightfall."

"And you know this, how?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke-sama's other subordinate has returned alongside with me." The messenger replied. "He will answer your other questions."

Sakura sighed as her gaze fell on an empty space next to the messenger. "You really do like this Jutsu, hm? I'm sure Sasuke-kun doesn't agree."

A chuckle came and Udon appeared. The young one matured so quickly and looked like a younger version of Gekkou Hayate. The glasses were gone as well. "Sasuke-shishou told me to return. They have easily broken through their security."

Sakura nodded her head. "Very well. I have another mission for you, Udon, seeing that you're here anyway."

"Anything, Hokage-sama."

"Find me information about the last whereabouts of Uzuki Yuugao-sama..."

Udon's eyes widened. "But... isn't she... It's stated it is impossible to locate that one."

Sakura smiled. "She's out there, somewhere. Start your investigation in Konoha and you can move out as soon as Sasuke-kun and the other two return. I need her back in Konoha."

Udon bowed his head, even though he thought is was futile. "Understood, Hokage-sama."

---

"Anything interesting?" Sasuke asked as he slowly and gracefully jumped from tree branch to tree branch.

Hanabi, behind him, shook her head. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Hmph, as if we are ever encountering ANYTHING out of the ordinary!" Konohamaru whined. "It's not funny anymore when an Uchiha is your superior."

Konohamaru, Hanabi and Udon were ANBU. High-ranked ANBU even. Their skills were unbelievable.

But that didn't matter when Uchiha Sasuke was your Captain. Several months ago, the Hokage asked the Uchiha to train three individuals. Sasuke couldn't reject the request, as he owed her and the entirety of Fire Country his life. As of then, he got himself a team.

Sarutobi Konohamaru, master of the Wind Element and master of Stealth.  
Hyuga Hanabi, the strongest member of the Hyuga Clan.

Hayate Udon, Master Chakra Specialist and Medic-nin of the team

Sasuke could have scored far worse. This is how he became the ANBU Captain for this team.

"Udon should have reached Konoha yesterday." Konohamaru let out. "I wonder what's taking him so long to return?"

"Tsunade probably has missions ready for any individual." Sasuke responded.

"What!? He's got a solo-mission?!" Konohamaru pouted. "That's sooo unfair!"

Hanabi suddenly flared her Chakra a little bit up, letting her captain and teammate know something was up. When they both stopped moving and talking, she spoke up. "Someone familiar is approaching us. Still too far away to be able to recognise the Chakra Presence. He or she should be arriving in a full hour."

"We wait, then." Sasuke ordered. "Set up camp while I check the area around us."

Hanabi snorted. "It's Udon. I'm sure."

Sasuke smirked shortly as he vanished. Konohamaru sat down on the ground. "So it wasn't a solo-mission, then? He's coming to fill us in, huh?"

Hanabi shrugged as she deactivated her Byakugan. "Who knows."

---

"And that's it. The Uchiha can reject this mission as it is meant for us three." Udon said.

"Where IS Sasuke-shishou anyway?" Konohamaru whined. "He's been gone for three hours."

"He's probably moping around." Hanabi replied calmly. "Uzuki Yuugao. We all know her pretty well."

Konohamaru and Udon nodded their heads. "She WAS our former Captain, after all."

"We know her skills and I'm sure she's gotten better, but... so have we. I think the three of us can take her." Hanabi continued.

"Delusional, you three." Sasuke stepped out of the shadows with a smirk on his face. "Uzuki Yuugao, huh? I remember that ANBU. Fought her once, too."

"Did you win?" Udon asked.

"Of course I won. But she gave me a very hard time." Sasuke answered. "You three stand little chance... But perhaps it is no impossibility. I have already sent for my searcher."

"Searcher?"

Sasuke fully turned his attention to the three ANBU. "Yeah, her name is Karin. Treat her with respect, even if you ARE stronger than her. She has an ability which is most valuable." Sasuke followed up with a sigh. "Though she might not be coming alone."

"A searcher. Someone with an ability that surpasses the Byakugan in terms of tracking, I imagine. Someone with senses better than an Inuzuka or an Aburame."

"Correct." Sasuke nodded to Hanabi, before he turned to Udon. "Well, tell me more about this mission. Why are we searching for a former Konoha ANBU?"

Udon shrugged. "Tsunade-sama didn't tell me much. Only that we needed to return her to Konoha."

"Ah, so we can use force."

---

"I have to tell you, Sasuke-kun... She's not really at a safe place."

Sasuke grinned as Konohamaru, Udon and Hanabi were walking behind him. "Tcheh. Not a safe place? Sounds interesting."

Suigetsu chuckled. "Ah, same old Sasuke. Too cocky for his own good. What Karin means, is... even Shinobis of our calibre know where not to set foot."

Hanabi frowned at the two individuals walking before Sasuke and leading the way. 'Their Chakra is messed up, and they radiate certain... wickedness? But Sasuke trusts them completely, so we'll just have to leave it as it is.'

Konohamaru was scowling, never having gotten a proper introduction with the two. 'Damn that Uchiha, not introducing us. They don't even know my name!!'

Udon was being indifferent.

"She's surrounded by powerful Shinobis." Karin started. "Very powerful ones, Sasuke-kun. She herself is no weakling either. You'd best be well prepared for one big battle."

"I always am."

Suigetsu chuckled. "Well, we'll see about that."

---

They had been walking for hours with no end. Being ANBU made them resilient to almost anything, so they weren't really tired. But when Hanabi stopped moving, everyone tensed up. Karin knew the Hyuga Clan and knew of their Doujutsu and Suigetsu stopped just for the heck of it.

Sasuke, Udon and Konohamaru knew better.

Someone was watching them.

"Sasuke-kun." Karin whispered. "This one's strong. But still just a..."

A rain of a thousand kunai shut her up immediately. But everyone dodged easily.

"Ah, skilled Shinobis in the land of the Rain..." A cold voice sizzled all around them. "You carry no Hitai-ate. From where have you come?"

"Show yourself first." Sasuke warned.

Laughter followed, but Sasuke just didn't have the patience for a reply after that. "Ack!!"

Karin and Suigetsu grinned as an individual fell before their feet, with Sasuke standing on top of him. "We're searching for Uzuki Yuugao. You will bring us to her or die here."

Even Sasuke's subordinates shook their head as they once again witnessed the power of Uchiha Sasuke.

"You fool... You know not where you've walked right into..." The stranger laughed. "I'm a GateKeeper, just getting me on the ground here has alerted the entire Village!!"

Sasuke snorted and released his Killer Intent. "That doesn't matter. I will force the entire Village to show me where she is hiding."

"W-who are you?!" The stranger stuttered as he couldn't move because of Sasuke's Killer Intent.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The Sharingan user grinned. "Now-" he got interrupted by the one he was standing on with one foot.

"Uchiha Sasuke! What an honour! But no, you don't stand a chance!" Sasuke looked surprised as he vanished from underneath him. "Die, Sharingan bastard!!"

Before he could descend upon Sasuke's head with a sword, Sasuke had already kicked him away. "Your speed's just mediocre, don't get so overconfident."

Suigetsu chuckled. "I'm getting excited..."

And that was because he or rather they... were surrounded by five Shinobis. All very powerful. Sasuke grinned and turned towards Karin, who was shaking her head in slight fear.

"We are the Five Guards of the Rain. You have defeated one of our subordinates." One of them spoke up.

"Sasuke-kun. These guys are even more powerful than the one before-"

Sasuke held up his hand to shut her up. "If I defeat all five of you, you will tell me where Uzuki Yuugao is?"

One of the guards stepped forward. "I assure you, if you defeat us, Uzuki Yuugao will come and strike you down herself."

Before anyone could blink, the guard who had just spoken was on the ground, unconscious. "Genjutsu?" Suigetsu asked Karin, who rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Four left. You can skip this embarrassment and just tell me where she is."

"Impressive. You must be an Uchiha, using your Sharingan carelessly like that." Another guard spoke up. There was a moment of silence. "But here in Rain, you'll fall like all others have fallen. You seem to be out of our league, but we have already requested assistance."

Konohamaru frowned. "This is one weird country, huh? So many guards..."

Udon nodded his head.

"Make no mistake." Hanabi said. "Those five guards can beat us three easily. The only one who is a threat to them is Sasuke."

And then, Karin closed her eyes. "Such... such brightness!!" She whimpered as she had fallen to her knees. "Sasuke-kun! We have to run now!!"

Even Sasuke couldn't see anything for a few seconds, as someone had thrown some kind of flash bang between them. But Sasuke had narrowed his eyes; Karin would never fall to her knees because of something like this. "Someone really powerful has come, huh?" He whispered to himself.

As they all could see again, they saw three individuals standing before the four still conscious guards. The fifth guard was gone already, it seemed.

"Everyone, stay back. Let me handle these three." Sasuke ordered. Suigetsu stood next to him as Karin had moved to Hanabi, Konohamaru and Udon.

"No, no, no, you don't get them all to yourself, Sasuke-chan."

"These are acquaintances, no?" One of the three said to another. "He said to take prisoners. We're not allowed to kill them."

Sasuke snorted and grinned, a pure sign of arrogance. 'These guys are not allowed to kill us? They're in for something...'

Sasuke thought he had moved quickly, but not quickly enough as his sword was avoided. Looking back, he saw Suigetsu being caught in some kind of barrier that halted his Chakra Type. 'Shit, they know of his abilities?!'

Sasuke easily dodged the next few attacks and jumped back, landing in front of the others.

"You just lost the only useful ally." One of them said. "The water specialist, Hozuki Suigetsu, right? I'm sure he is worth a few ryou, hm?"

Sasuke's Sharingan was now fully activated. The three of them took Suigetsu down in seconds. They were not to be taken lightly. "Who are you three?"

"Ah, we are the Rain's Sannin."

Sasuke glared. "I am one of Konoha's Legendary. I'll show you what it is to be truly Legendary." Sasuke then pumped so much Chakra in his feet and hands and was just a blur to everyone else.

The four Guards were walking towards Suigetsu. "You'd best not interfere..." One of them said as he knocked Suigetsu out, who was unable to move because of the special Barrier.

Hanabi was the only who could follow Sasuke's battle with her Byakugan. "Sasuke... Sasuke is losing." Though it was still close. Sasuke was faster than all three of them, but they sure as hell could keep up with him.

"What?" Konohamaru let out, not believing her. "He's losing against three weaklings like that?! I'll help him out!!"

"No." Karin's arm shot in front of him. "It's inevitable. We're going to get caught."

Sasuke suddenly landed in front of them. 'They have Suigetsu.' Konohamaru's eyes were widened as he saw blood dripping down from Sasuke's right arm. "All of you, you're at least ANBU, so... let's take them down." He ordered.

Konohamaru chuckled. "Let's get wild!!"

A second later, he was smashed into the tree behind him. Udon was already unconscious while Hanabi was still going at it, although her Byakugan wasn't helping her at all.

Sasuke activated his Curse Seal completely to level 2. "Katon, Ryuuka no Jutsu!!"

His Fire Blast missed completely, but he flew upwards to avoid getting hit by anyone. Karin and Hanabi were now on the ground, too hurt to continue. Sasuke frowned as the three weren't even directing their attention at him. Instead, they were all bowing?

"_**Halt."**_

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the newcomer, who casually strolled passed the Rain Sannin. "_**Uchiha Sasuke..."**_ He wore a strange mask, completely black with not a single hole in it.

Sasuke landed on the ground in front of him. "Who are you?"

"I am the leader of the Rain. I'm the one who destroyed its previous leader, after all."

Sasuke's eyes widened in realization. "... You..."

Sasuke's eyes shot to the left as he saw one of the Sannin take off the mask. "You were looking for me?"

'Uzuki Yuugao?! She's become this strong?!'

Sasuke then watched as the one in front of him took off his mask as well.

"It's been a long time, teme..."

---

He didn't get angry quickly ever since he had achieved his goals. Everything around him just didn't matter and he didn't expect anything from anyone. He was strong, stronger than most Shinobis. Heck, he was probably one of the strongest Shinobis ever!

But to think he could lose against three Shinobis of the Rain? Three who answered to someone even more powerful?!

"I take it the old hag sent you here?"

Sasuke glared. He couldn't help it. This guy really pissed him off, no matter what he did or said. "The old hag, as you've put it, has retired. We have a new Hokage."

"Oh?" The indifference on the other's face was surprising to Sasuke. "Who could it be? Probably someone I know? Is it Tenzou-san?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, it's Sakura."

The Uchiha grinned at the surprise that was now being displayed in front of him. "Are you serious?" Then, a chuckle came. After that, a lot of laugher. "So Konoha is now being protected by her? She is the weakest of us three, Sasuke. Is Konoha going to be alright?"

Sasuke sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah, well, you weren't exactly around." He then snorted. "I didn't expect you to have become a Kage, Naruto."

Naruto snorted right back. "Once you get a sniff of something you like, you want more of it."

Sasuke frowned, but waited for Naruto to continue.

"And then, you have it in your hands. It's nice, good, warm and it feels so perfect." Naruto turned his back to the Uchiha. "But after a while, you get used to it. And you can't help but wait until it gets boring."

Sasuke's frown seemed to grow.

"And at last, you just don't feel it anymore. It's gone, forever." Naruto chuckled as he turned to face Sasuke.

"The same goes for the opposite. Once you experience it, it's something entirely unwelcome. It burns you, hurts you and it's just excruciating. But after a while, you get used to it, then it gets boring and at last... you don't feel the pain anymore. You just don't feel any pain anymore. Ever again."

Sasuke then noticed the cold look in Naruto's eyes, even though he seemed the same. "And now, I found myself far beyond where Pein once was. He was a hypocrite at best. A weak fool who couldn't see further than his own sentences."

"What the hell are you talking about, idiot?" Sasuke asked, a bit afraid of this new way of speaking that Naruto had somehow acquired. "I came here for Uzuki Yuugao. I didn't expect to find the most wanted person in Konoha as well. You're coming back with me to Konoha as well."

Naruto smiled at him, completely amused, Sasuke could tell. "You're the idiot here, Sasuke. I am now Rain's Leader. I have my three Legendary Shinobis under my Command, and they have their Five Horsemen, the Five Guards, sixteen teams of Five Horsemen, actually. And I have to say it, a team of Five of these Guards can take down your current and your previous Hokage."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Who knows? But I am also a part of Konoha now. They won't get past me."

"But the Rain's Sannin will." Naruto said. "I have no alliance with Konoha. I have no need to negotiate about it either. We will remain a neutral Country. I hope that all other Countries will realize that to attack Rain means certain demise."

"You sound confident. But who says I can not defeat your three Legendary Shinobis? You haven't seen me fight at my fullest." Sasuke let out.

Naruto closed his eyes. "The Three of Rain... when they combine all their most powerful attacks and attack me with it, without me guarding... I don't even feel that kind of pain anymore. I have long surpassed it. They fear me, because I have accomplished something that Pein hoped he accomplished. I have ascended to the next level."

"You sound like a madman, dobe." Sasuke responded.

Naruto considered him with a calculating look that told the Uchiha he knew better. "Try me then. Go Curse Seal Level Two and hit me with your strongest attack."

"Fool. It would kill you." Sasuke commented. "No one has survived even one percent of that attack."

Naruto smirked even further. "That will prove it, then. Use everything; the hundred percent." Sasuke looked at the Shinobis left and right of Naruto. "Don't worry, they know how strong I am. You can not harm me."

Sasuke then glared and activated his Sharingan and went to Curse Seal Level Two. "Fine, then. Raijin Mode!!" Small Lightning Bolts and Flashes surrounded Sasuke's body.

Naruto watched on. 'This must be a mode, just like Jiraiya's Toad Mode.'

"This is what it means to have completely mastered your Chakra Affinity, Naruto." Sasuke warned. "As mine is electricity, my ultimate form is not Curse Seal Level Two, no it's Thunder God! My Lightning attacks are now at least a thousand times stronger than usual!!"

Naruto gave Sasuke a hard stare. "Give me your most powerful attack, then! Perhaps, I might be able to actually feel it!!"

"Fool!" Sasuke yelled out as he performed many handseals. "Raiton, Banrai Juugan, One Hundred Percent!!"

Naruto heard him say Lightning Technique, Heavy Thunder Bullet...

A ball of highly concentrated Lightning Chakra flew through his chest and smashed him straight through the concrete wall behind him.

They had been standing in the Amekage Office.

Sasuke panted as it took a lot of Chakra to do this. "I suggest you check up on your leader. Knowing Naruto, he probably isn't dead, but he's definitely out cold." His Sharingan was already out, as he couldn't keep it up anymore.

And then, his eyes widened as he saw Naruto come out of the rubble and took a look at him, a frown on his face. "So, that was your most powerful technique, teme? I've been through a lot more pain than that, which is why... I didn't feel a thing."

"I-Impossible!!" Sasuke screeched. "That's impossible!!"

"Your Sharingan would have noticed any Genjutsu." Naruto pointed out as he revealed the hole in his clothes where the Heavy Lightning Bullet had hit him. "It's all real." He then took a look at his own chest. "It seems you did leave a mark. That is impressive; usually I don't receive a scar from such weak attacks."

Sasuke glared. "How?!"

Naruto shrugged. "I realized I'm way too good to be stuck." He then sighed. "But don't worry. I'm coming back to Konoha with you. I need to speak with your Hokage anyway."

---

On the way to Konoha, Sasuke's subordinates and his 'Searchers' kept on throwing questioning glances towards Naruto and Yuugao.

After a full five minutes into the Road Trip, Konohamaru couldn't resist anymore. "What the hell happened to you, Nii-chan!! Why haven't you come back to Konoha in so many years?! And, and!! You're leader of another Village?! Amekage?!"

"Well..." Naruto thoughtfully looked up to the sky. "I realised Konoha has been a real pain for me in the past. I found out I didn't want to protect it and its inhabitants. Perhaps a few, but because it's only a few, I would be a bad Hokage. In Rain, I really want to protect everyone!"

"Why do you have so many guards?" Hanabi asked. "It seems unusual to use names such as guards and gatekeepers."

"Actually, it's a good way. People like being nicknamed like that. Although I did learn it from Orochimaru and those weird Gates of his."

Sasuke, Suigetsu and Karin shuddered.

"But, seeing as it doesn't matter to anyone since it is futile to try and enter Rain, I might as well tell you. We have 16 GateKeepers, all equal to the rank ANBU Captain in Konoha. After those 16 GateKeepers, each Gatekeeper has five Guards, who, **combined**, are equal to Shinobis like, say, your Uchiha Sasuke, the Great Jiraiya, Orochimaru or... the White Fang. After those Guards-"

"Wait, so you have eighty Guards?! All close to Sannin Level?" Udon asked.

Naruto nodded and grinned, as he continued. "Anyway, after those guards, come my Legendary Three, Ame's Sannin. Uzuki Yuugao is one of my Sannin. Sasuke, she can kick your ass easily."

Sasuke scoffed. "I'd like to see her try."

Yuugao simply smirked at Naruto. "Anyway." She suddenly spoke up. "Why did Tsunade-sama ask for me, anyway?"

Without a word, Karin and Suigetsu just up and left, with a short wave to Sasuke, before Udon answer Yuugao's question. "Well, not Tsunade-sama, but Sakura-sama."

"Sakura-sama?" Yuugao repeated.

Konohamaru nodded his head. "A month ago, Sakura became the Hokage. Tsunade has retired and has taken a place in the council."

"Alright, so why must I return to Konoha, then? I am officially a Rain Shinobi now, so I won't serve Konoha." Yuugao pointed out.

"We don't know why. We were just to bring you back." Sasuke pointed out. "You'll know once we speak to her."

---

Sakura was speechless. When Sasuke entered her Office as sudden as he always did, she didn't even bat an eye. She was used to it and him. But when he spoke and debriefed, she had nothing to say.

Uzuki Yuugao could be Uchiha Sasuke's equal and was one of Ame's Sannin. No longer a Konoha Shinobi. Asking for her presence would prove useless now.

And then there was Uzumaki Naruto. She hadn't seen her former teammate in years! And Sasuke tells her he is even stronger than all of Ame's Sannin.

"It seems Rain has become more powerful than I had anticipated. I apologize for my bad Information Gathering." Sasuke bowed his head. "Uzumaki Naruto is one that can not be dealt with by a single person. Neither are his Sannin."

Sakura returned back to the land of the living. "Naruto will not be dealt with, Sasuke! He is our former teammate. And he has now become the Amekage. It's only natural for having defeated Pein so many years ago, now that I have thought about it."

"Hn."

"Konoha will treat him with the utmost respect. YOU, will treat him with the utmost respect. I don't want Rain as an enemy, now that I know they have so many talented Shinobis." She ordered. "Especially now with the war coming up. Stone and Cloud are drawing near."

Sasuke nodded his head.

"I want to speak to the Amekage, Sasuke. Please send for Uzumaki Naruto."

---

TBC

Yes, Naruto was one of Konoha's Sannin, but he became a traveller and chose to abandon Konoha. Because he's one of the Sannin, he was never declared as Missing-nin.

Sasuke is to be seen as a volunteer. He's an ANBU Captain only to Konohamaru, Hanabu and Udon. Other than that, he's actually also a traveler, like Naruto.

Sakura has become Hokage after Tsunade saw no other more capable and reliable Shinobi in Konoha than the Haruno Kunoichi.

If you have Questions, put them in a review and I'll answer in the next chap. I rarely check up on my e-mails. Could be a year since I last checked, from the FFN E-mail anyway.

Well, thanks for reading!! Hope you liked it and yeah, this is going to be NaruSaku!!

---


End file.
